


if i could tell him

by LightningMcGay



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, also oh happy new year, also to you asahi, but yeet there’s bg bokuaka, happy birthday daichi, i love iwaoi, let’s pretend i posted this on new year eve, main is kuroken, noya straddles asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningMcGay/pseuds/LightningMcGay
Summary: i’m a sucker for musicals so here’s haikyuu x deh. also i love kuroken.





	if i could tell him

“today.” he says out loud, “today is the day.”

 

bokuto snorts. “bro, you’ve been saying that for the past two months.”

 

kuroo spins around, hand on his hip and nearly pokes his finger in bokuto’s eyes, who reels back.

 

“it’s not my fault!” he exclaims, “every time, every single time, bro. believe me.”

 

his glare softens down. “it’s like we’re close but at the same time, a million miles apart.”

 

“aw, bro.” bokuto leans forward and for a second, kuroo thinks he might hug him but he just punches his shoulder lightly. “you’ll get him. and even if you don’t, you have me and keiji!”

 

kuroo stares blankly at his friend. bokuto somehow always says stuff that makes him feel better.

 

“today.” bokuto gives him a thumbs up.

 

they waggle their eyebrows.

 

akaashi sighs from his sofa.

 

* * *

 

“today.” he thinks as he sits on a stool in front of a bunch of his friends, guitar in hand.

 

well, they aren’t certainly a bunch. even the most anti social ones have been dragged out, like aone. kuroo strongly suspects this is hinata’s doing.

 

asahi and daichi’s birthday party is set in a bar near the college campus, planned by suga and kiyoko. noya was a part too until he was kicked out for mysterious reasons.

 

but kuroo isn’t here for the beer or the cake or the karaoke. he’s here for the guy he’s hopelessly in love with.

 

he did bring gifts though. kuroo’s not that much of a hopeless case.

 

oikawa comes up to him, “why are you going to sing?” he asks, frowning in confusion.

 

“i lost a bet.” he lies, and oikawa ‘oh’s as if that’s enough explanation. considering kuroo’s history with lost bets, that actually is enough explanation.

 

he opens his mouth to say something but closes it immediately and starts retreating.

 

“gotta dash,” oikawa says, “i told iwa-chan it was an ugly sweater party.”

 

“were you trying to convince him that when you wore your own sweater?” kuroo asks innocently.

 

oikawa looks down at his alien sweater, offended, “hey! this isn’t....” he runs.

 

kuroo glances behind him. iwaizumi is walking towards them swiftly, still managing to look terrifying wearing a horrendous sweater.

 

kuroo whistles. he turns back around and oikawa’s already out of sight, which is a smart move considering the murderous look on iwaizumi’s face.

 

suga comes up to him, already a little drunk, “are you ready?” he asks, flashing a toothy grin.

 

“no.”

 

“hah! you’re gonna do great, chipmunk.” suga laughs, patting his hair. kuroo would protest to being called that but in this state, suga wouldn’t even care.

 

“hey, the pain in the butt is gonna sing!” suga announces and there are cheers all around, a shout of encouragement from bokuto, and some obscene gestures.

 

kuroo sighs. he might as well be a sap tonight. ‘you’re gonna end up embarrassing yourself.’ a voice says.

 

he starts singing anyway.

 

“there’s nothing like his smile, sort of subtle and perfect and real.”

 

his eyes scan the crowd for a certain person, miserably hoping to get a flash of said smile.

 

“he never knows how wonderful that smile could make someone feel.”

 

it’s almost stupid how a simple quirk of someone’s lips can make his insides melt and his heart skip a beat and his palms sweaty and turn him into a stuttering mess.

 

he doesn’t know whether it’s a blessing or a curse that he rarely sees it.

 

“whenever he gets bored, he scribbles stars on the cuff of his jeans”

 

maybe it’s meant to be or maybe it’s a coincidence but kuroo will always claim that it’s the power of true love when his eyes lock on to surprised ones.

 

“he still fills out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines.”

 

kuroo doesn’t care about the crowd gathered around. he strums the guitar, maintains eye contact, and every other person seems to fade away.

 

“if i could tell him, tell him everything i see. if i could tell him, how he’s everything to me.”

 

he gets off the stool, guitar in hand, and walks toward him. ‘this isn’t part of the plan’. he thinks. he should stop. he could mess it up.

 

people clear out a way as he strides forward.

 

kuroo’s a hopeless romantic. he has spent years pining over his best friend, supporting him. he has always been there for him.

 

he thinks he hears matsukawa shout something that sounds remotely like GET IT NERD LORD.

 

“but we’re a million miles apart, and i don’t know how i would even start.”

 

he hesitates to take another step forward. the tiny voice in his brain screams at him to stop. he breaths sharply.

 

but then kenma takes a step forward. and another. and another. kuroo’s doubts seem to vanish.

 

kenma stops right in front of him.

 

“you can tell me now.” he says, looking everywhere but kuroo’s eyes.

 

“and how do you say, i love you?”

 

it’s only then that kenma raises his head, eyes wide open in surprise.

 

and then he smiles.

 

kenma smiles.

 

kuroo’s inner thoughts are mostly composed of holyshitholyshitholyshit.

 

“you could just say it like that, doofus.” kenma says, his eyes crinkling.

 

“this isn’t a dream?” kuroo asks stupidly, because he is stupid, and didn’t exactly think out the exact process of what would happen after.

 

kenma says something but kuroo can’t hear him over the people who have finally broken out of their stupor.

 

he hears hinata scream and kageyama yell at him to quiet down, bokuto whoop, hanamaki tell tendou that he owes him some money, tsukishima’s snide comment which causes yamaguchi to giggle loudly, he sees konoha high five semi, moniwa laugh pointedly at daishou’s sneer, koganegawa and goshiki chatter excitedly.

 

but all he truly focuses on is kenma. kenma’s hair covering his red face, his fingers fidgeting, his—

 

“people! the bets counter is over to the right. you all owe wakatoshi some money! save that for later though, there are only three minutes left!” it’s daichi who announces it and there’s a collective groan.

 

“you seriously couldn’t have waited for two months more?” shirabu asks them, annoyed. “i have to give money to the cream puff now.”

 

“damn right my hair’s tasty!” yahaba screams, clearly drunk. makki cheers.

 

kuroo blinks. “you thought i would confess on valentine’s day?”

 

“you are a bit of a romantic, kuroo.” akaashi points out. “you should have waited two months. that would have been appreciated.” he adds on.

 

“even you, akaashi?” kenma sighs, exasperated.

 

“honestly, the whole campus knows the way you pined. it was all fun.” futakuchi says.

 

“not all fun when you owe us some money, pretty boy!” terushima winks at him.

 

futakuchi scowls.

 

“don’t remind us of the pining. high school was already hell.” yaku says.

 

“yeah.” shibayama confirms.

 

“yeah.” kai confirms.

 

“yeah.” inuoka confirms.

 

“yeah.” fukunaga confirms.

 

“yeah.” lev confirms.

 

“lev, shut the hell up, you didn’t even notice it until inuoka told you.” yamamoto teases.

 

“it’s time!”

 

kuroo leaves the bickering behind.

 

“TEN!”

 

the noise goes up all of a sudden as some people dash to find their significant others and some stand on the side, snickering.

 

“NINE!”

 

kuroo looks down at his boyfriend. are they boyfriends? he’ll have to ask that.

 

“EIGHT!”

 

iwaizumi runs away from oikawa.

 

“SEVEN!”

 

“will i get a midnight kiss from my prince charming?” he smirks.

 

“SIX!”

 

kenma looks at him blankly. “i will break the glass slipper myself.” he states.

 

“FIVE!”

 

“kenma!” he wails.

 

“FOUR!”

 

“kageyama, i have to pee.” hinata hisses.

 

“THREE!”

 

“not now, dumbass.”

 

“TWO!”

 

“i can’t hold it in!”

 

“ONE!”

 

kuroo finds himself being yanked down to meet lips just as the clock hits 12, confetti explodes all around them, and someone sprays them with snow spray.

 

he’s kissing kenma.

 

holy shit.

 

there are hands in his hair, messing it even more. his own hands hang awkwardly in the air until he shakily rests them on kenma’s waist. he breaks apart for air, looking at kenma with surprise.

 

his face is flushed, he’s breathing heavily, there’s snow spray over the right side of his face.

 

kuroo never wants to look away, but a loud cheer from his right districts him.

 

noya is straddling asahi and making out with him.

 

“YOU GO, YUU!” tanaka yells, ennoshita amusedly films it.

 

oikawa catches up to iwaizumi, both now preoccupied in gazing fondly in each other’s eyes.

 

hinata manages not to pee.

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR FELLAS!” sarukai shouts from behind them.

 

kuroo smiles and wraps an arm around kenma, pulling him closer for warmth.

 

* * *

 

it’s later when he remembers.

 

“ken? what were you going to say when i asked if it was a dream?” he asks.

 

“that i love you too.” kenma replies simply, minutes later.

 

their boots crunch against the snow, hands intertwined as they walk home, smiling.


End file.
